The present invention relates generally to the art of chemical vapor deposition, and more particularly to the art of chemical vapor deposition of a reflective film.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,042 to Edwards et al discloses coating a surface of float glass by vaporizing a coating material, entraining the vapor in a stream of hot carrier gas, and directing the gas-borne coating material to the glass surface to be coated, which surface is at a coating-receptive temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,679 to Sopko et al discloses depositing a metal oxide coating on a hot glass surface by applying a mixture of carrier air, vaporized solvent and vaporized metal-containing coating reactant to the hot glass surface through a nozzle at a Reynolds number exceeding 2500 with the nozzle-to-glass spacing at least 1.25 times the characteristic dimension of the nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,098 to Bloss et al discloses coating a glass substrate with a metal-containing film by heating the glass and contacting the glass with a gaseous mixture from 50 to 100 percent saturated with the vapors of a reactive metal compound at its temperature immediately before contacting the glass. The gaseous mixture is then heated by the glass to a sufficient temperature to cause the metal compound to react thereby depositing the film.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,649 to Simhan discloses an elongated converging nozzle having a contraction ratio of six or greater and having walls so shaped that a fluid flowing adjacent the walls through the nozzle is accelerated substantially throughout its passage. U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,469 to Simhan discloses an elongated converging nozzle as described above having walls shaped with increasing radii of curvature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,673 to Larkin discloses decreasing the coefficient of friction and improving the scratch resistance of glass by applying finely divided or vaporized butyltin trichloride to heated glass articles to produce a coating of stannic oxide on the glass which is then overcoated with a conventional lubricating wax. U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,362 to Larkin discloses a method of producing a stannic oxide coating on a heated glass article using finely divided liquid monobutyltin trichloride wherein unpyrolyzed reactant is recovered for subsequent reuse.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,252 to Gordon describes transparent glass windows having a first coating of infrared reflective material displaying iridescence which is markedly reduced by provision of a layer of continuously varying refractive index between the glass and the coating. The invention also encompasses processes for making such windows. U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,193 to Gordon describes a vapor coating apparatus for producing the coated glass described above wherein a layer between the glass and the infrared reflective coating has a refractive index which increases continuously from the glass to the coating. The apparatus is described as suitable for use in making coatings of gradually changing compositions from gaseous reactants in general.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,988 to Wagner discloses a method and apparatus for producing a film on a substrate surface from a cloud of dust-sized particles of a coating reactant, preferably using a jet mill. U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,986 to Henery discloses a method for depositing a coating from a powder coating reactant wherein turbulence is created in the carrier gas stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,695 to Sopko discloses a method and apparatus for depositing a coating from a gaseous stream of powder coating reactant, wherein the carrier gas is supplied at a high volume rate and low pressure.